Nightmares, Dreams, and Everything In Between
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: A collection of Percival-centric drabbles through the good times and the bad.
1. Chapter 1

**For the Character of the Week Comp (Percival, one drabble must involve Hogwarts)**

He sees her alone in the corridor, and he takes his chance, swooping in beside her. "Kendra," he says, extending a hand toward her, "may I carry your books to your next class for you?"

An amused smile plays at her lips. "But I have Charms," she says. "And you have Herbology. Won't you be late if you accompany me?"

Percival waves a dismissive hand. "A detention for lateness is worth it for a moment of your time," he assures her.

The younger girl considers for a moment. "I can carry my own books, thank you," she says, and Percival can't help but to deflate slightly. "But I cannot keep myself company."

He smiles, triumphant. "Then allow me to help with that"


	2. Chapter 2

**For Character of the Week (one drabble using the song prompt below)**

_"Don't it feel like heaven right now,_

_Don't it feel like something from a dream?"_

_-"The Waiting"- Tom Petty_

"Percival!" Kendra giggles as he kisses her cheek. "This is not proper gentleman behavior!"

He grins. "Who said that I was a gentleman, dear?"

Blushing, she looks around. They're out in the open for the world to see, but there are no prying eyes near the lake today. She seems to consider for a moment before standing on her tiptoes, kissing him firmly on the lips. "Possibly the same person who said that I was a proper lady."

Percival laughs, taking her hand and continuing with their stroll, though he'd much rather kiss her again and lose himself in the bliss that only she can give him.

"We ought to head back," she says as the sun begins to set. "Tomorrow?"

Percival groans. Tomorrow feels like forever now. "Tomorrow," he agrees.

_"The waiting is the hardest part."_


	3. Chapter 3

**For the Character of the Week Comp (one drabble with the character in a romantic relationship)**

The wedding gown is still resting on the foot of the bed, a visible tear in the back from his eagerness the night before. Percival can't help but to blush as he sits up in bed, pulling the white satin closer to examine. Kendra's mother had worked so hard on the gown. He'll have to remember to repair it later.

Beside him, Kendra stirs, lifting her head slightly off the pillow. "Bed," she murmurs sleepily, extending an arm and gesturing for him. "Now."

Percival laughs, falling into place beside her, resting his head against her shoulder. "As you wish," he whispers, turning his head and kissing her chin. "Mrs Dumbledore."


	4. Chapter 4

**For Character of the Week (a drabble with the character in a platonic relationship)**

Ariana screams, and Percival can hear the tears in the sound. He knows what he has to do.

"Father?" Albus appears in the hallway as Percival reaches the door. "Where are you going?"

Percival isn't surprised that Albus is still awake. His oldest son has always been prone to staying up at all hours with his nose in a book. "I'm going to do something for Ariana," he answers, carefully sliding his wand into his pocket.

"Will it make her better?"

Reluctantly, Percival shakes his head.

"Then what's the point?" Albus asks, moving closer

Percival sighs, resting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Peace of mind, Albus. You'll understand one day."

"Can I-"

"Stay here. Your mother will need you while I'm gone."

Without another word, Percival walks out, prepared to find the bastards who have hurt his little girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**For the Character of the Week Comp ( a drabble in first person)**

Kendra is dead. Ariana's madness has worsened.

My family is falling apart.

I know that my sons are doing all that they can. Albus is wise, so very wise, but what good will books do now that he's the head of our household? And Aberforth, sweet Aberforth. He's never been all there- always so strange. What can he do? He is only a boy.

My family is broken, maybe beyond repair.

I should be there. I should be able to guide them somehow.

As I sit in my cell, doubled over and clutching my knees to my chest, I wonder if revenge had been worth it in the end.


End file.
